Revenge on the Sandlot
by Southern Steel
Summary: Sequal to "New Kid on the Sandlot". Bo's life was going great until she learned her father had escaped from prison. Now he's after her and Benny. Can they escape the madman out for blood? Or will they face his crazed revenge?
1. Chapter 1 Escaped Prisoner

_**Hey again!!! This is the sequel to my story "New Kid on the Sandlot". I was re-reading the first story and decided to write a sequal. It might take awhile to finish as I am not entirely sure what I want to happen. Hope you like it. :) Disclamer: I own nothing you recognize. **_

_Revenge on the Sandlot_

_CHAPTER 1 Escaped Prisoner_

_Yesterday morning at about 2:30 am, state prisoner Charles Evans escaped from prison. Evans was convicted of abusing his daughter and murdering two people in Nevada. He was serving out a life sentence with possible parole in thirty years. One guard was killed and another severely injured as Evans escaped . It is still unknown how he managed to escape. Evans is six feet two with balding black hair and brown eyes. If you have any information on this man's were bouts, contact your local police immediately. Do not approach Evans for any means as he is extremely dangerous. _

Beauregard Evans, the escaped prisoner's daughter, shivered slightly as she read the article in the newspaper. It had only been a year since her father had been convicted of abusing her and murdering her Mom and friend in Nevada. That one year had been the best year of Bo's life. She didn't have to worry about going home and being beaten. Instead, she could go home in peace and have a quiet dinner with her kindly guardian, Mrs. Loretta Spice.

She could play baseball with her friends all she wanted. Every day she would go to the sandlot to play with her friends. She could actually have friends now, unlike before when her father had threatened to kill her and any friends she ever made.

"Hey Bo!" a boy's voice called from the fence. "You coming?"

Bo looked up and smiled as her boyfriend, Benjamin Rodriguez, leaned over the fence.

"I'm comin'!" Bo replied as she grabbed her baseball bat and glove. She paused for a moment before bringing the newspaper too.

"Took you long enough." Benny teased.

"Took _me_ long enough?" Bo exclaimed in mock shock. "Why, I've been up waiting for hours for you to get your slow butt over here."

"Slow?" Benny replied. "I'll show you slow."

With that, Benny took off running, living up to his nickname "The Jet".

"Hey!" Bo exclaimed as she ran after him.

She was fast, but not fast enough to beat Benny to the sandlot.

"Now who's slow?" Benny teased as the walked into the sandlot.

"All right." Bo laughed. "You're not slow."

No one else was at the sandlot yet. They threw their bat's down and Bo placed the newspaper underneath her bat, not sure how to tell Benny.

"Why didn't Scotty come with you?" Bo asked as they started tossing a ball around.

"He's got to pack for his family vacation." Benny explained.

"Oh." Bo said. She caught the ball then remembered the article. "Benny, I have to show you something."

She dropped the ball and glove and walked over to where she had placed her bat and the paper. Benny followed her. She handed him the article and waited as he read it.

"He escaped?" Benny couldn't believe it. "How? He was in maximum security!"

"I don't know." Bo replied. "But the two guards prove that he hasn't changed."

"Then he might…" Benny couldn't finish the sentence.

"He might come back for me." Bo finished.


	2. Chapter 2 Bo's Reaction

_**Chapter 2!!! I know that this story is going to sound really dark, but that's just the way I think it should be. They've all grown up some and changed, for better or worse. So be prepared at some of the dark evil-like stuff I may put in here. Sorry if you don't like those types of stories, but that's just the mood for this story. Hopefuly near the end it will change back to lighthearted, but we'll see. :) Hope you like it. **_

_CHAPTER 2 Bo's Reaction_

"He might come back for me." Bo finished.

"I'm sure they'll catch him before he can get anywhere near you." Benny said, trying to stay positive.

Bo just frowned as she remembered what her father had yelled as he was taken away at the trial.

_"I'll kill you Beauregard!" he shouted, "You'll wish that you had never been born!"_

"If he does come back," Bo looked at Benny. "He won't just be after me. He'll be after you too. He won't let it die that you're my friend."

"I'll take that risk." Benny smiled. They could hear the rest of the gang coming.

"Should we tell the guys?" Bo asked.

"It's only fair." Benny answered. "They deserve to know. Besides, I think they would rather hear it from us rather then read the newspaper and wonder why we didn't tell them."

Bo nodded in agreement. They waited as the rest of the guys walked into the sandlot, laughing and joking.

"Hey Benny! Hey Bo!" Smalls waved.

"Hey Smalls." Benny smiled softly, "Thought you had to pack."

"Mom said I can finish when I get home." Smalls explained.

"Guys," Bo interrupted, not wanting to put it off. "I have something to show you."

She handed the newspaper to Smalls. They all quickly read the article over his shoulder.

"You're Dad's escaped?" Yeah-Yeah clarified.

"Seems so." Bo nodded.

"But he'll be coming back here!" Kenny exclaimed. "He'll… he'll try and kill you."

"He might try and kill all of us." Bo replied. "Remember, he swore to kill me, Benny, and then you guys too."

They all stood their in silence, before Timmy spoke up.

"But the police will catch him, won't they?"

"Won't they?" Tommy repeated.

"Of course they will." Ham said loudly. "He won't get anywhere near here! Now are we goin' to play ball or what?"

Everyone readily agreed and took their places. After a few hours of playing ball, the group became hungry and decided to take a break and go eat.

"Oh great." Ham muttered. "Looks who's infested the diner."

They looked inside the diner and groaned when they spotted Phillip's and his team. Phillip's was the leader of the official Little League baseball team, the Tigers. The sandlot team and the Tigers had never gotten along, not after the sandlot beat the Tiger's the first time they ever met.

"Should we wait till they're gone?" Bo asked.

"That could take awhile." Benny replied.

"So we go on in?" Timmy said.

"We go in?" Tommy repeated.

"If we get in another fight with them," Kenny spoke up, "we'll all be banned from here."

"Yeah-yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Ham asked.

Ham was already at the door. Looking at each other, the rest of them quickly followed him inside. They took a booth as far away from the other team as possible and avoided eye contact as a waitress came and took their orders.

"Look who it is." Phillips said loudly as he and his team walked over to where the sandlot gang sat. "The leaders of loserville."

"Where'd you get your new insults?" Bo asked. "Your mom?"

"Shut up girl!" Phillips ordered.

Bo just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger.

"Listen, Phillips." Benny spoke up before a fight could start. "You heard the owner last time we fought here. One more fight and all of us are banned. If you want to fight, wait till we're all away from here."

Phillips opened his mouth as if he wanted to argue, but he saw the reason behind Benny's words.

"Fine." He said. "We'll be waiting."

With that, they strode outside, got on their bikes, and rode away.

"Waiting in ambush, most likely." Bo muttered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to eat.

After they had finished eating, they went back to the sandlot.

"Oh come on!" Squints exclaimed. "Seriously?

As they walked into the sandlot, they saw Phillips and his team practicing.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ham shouted.

"I told you we'd be waiting." Phillips replied.

The two teams moved to where they were all in a line a few feet from each other.

"This is our field, Phillips!" Benny exclaimed.

"Your point is?" Phillips smirked.

"Get out!" Ham exploded.

Shouts of "Yeah-yeah!" and "Get out of here" echoed Ham.

"Who's going to make us?" Phillips asked. "_You_ wimps?"

Ever since the trial, Phillips and his gang seemed to have gotten tougher or, at least, braver. No longer did they want to settle things with a game of baseball. No, they wanted to settle things with fists.

"Shut up Dorkface!" Ham shouted.

He started to run at Phillips, but was held back by Squints and Yeah-Yeah.

"Make me Porky!" Phillips sneered.

Ham struggled against Yeah-Yeah and Squints.

"Don't Ham!" Bo ordered, "He's not worth it."

"_I_ may not be worth it," Phillips took a step toward her, "but at least _I'm_ wanted. At least _my_ Dad loves me."

Everyone was silent in shock, even Phillips' team mates. The subject of Bo's and Benny's fathers was still a touchy subject, to everyone.

"You didn't." one of the boys on the Tigers said breathlessly.

"I did." Phillips smirked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like these two," he motioned to Bo and Benny with his hand," are so special and need attention because their Dad's beat them! Makes them gutless wimps, if you ask me."

Everyone stood their, shocked at how cruel Phillips was being. They knew he was cruel, but what he had said beat all things. Bo broke the silence, but not with words. She hurried the few feet between her and Phillips and punched him in the face. Surprised, Phillips fell to the ground and looked up at her.

"Shut up, jerk." Bo hissed at the boy.

Phillips scrambled backwards and stood up, fear in his eyes. He could hear the hatred in Bo's voice, see it in her eyes. Everyone stared at her, shocked and scared.

"Now get out of here." She ordered.

Fearful, the Tigers took off for the bikes. Phillips was the last one to leave. He sat their on his bike a moment, staring at the angry girl. His eye was swelling and turning black. He took one last glance before peddling off.

Bo turned around to face the guys. She was calming down, but still breathing hard from fury.

"That felt good." she said.

The boy's just nodded, fearful of their friend for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3 The Man

_**Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it so far. :) On to the story!!!**_

_CHAPTER 3 The Man_

Two days had passed since the incident on the sandlot. The Tigers had been keeping their distance from the gang and Bo had apologized for her rash actions, saying that anger got the best of her. School had passed quickly for the gang, and spring break had finally arrived. A full week of baseball, baseball, and more baseball. Or, at least, that was the plan.

"Smalls throw it to second!" Benny yelled as he hit the ball to Smalls, who threw it to Squints, who threw to Kenny, who threw it to Ham. A perfect play.

They went on like that for hours, until they decided to take a quick rest break.

"Heard any news about your Dad?" Squints asked Bo.

Bo shook her head.

"He hasn't been seen or captured," she revealed, "But that doesn't necessarily mean anything. He's always been good at avoiding attention and hiding."

The group lapsed into silence as they drank their water.

"So when is Smalls getting back?" Timmy asked.

"When's Smalls getting back?" Tommy repeated.

"Friday," Benny answered, "'til then he's gonna be hiking in Colorado."

With their break over, the friends went back to playing baseball.

___________________ At the Tigers' Field________________________

"Come on guys!" Phillips was shouting. "If you don't get better, we'll never beat those sandlot idiots!"

A few of his team mates grumbled about Phillips obsession with beating the sandlot team. They knew they couldn't do it, the sandlot guys were just that good. But Phillips was determined and, even though none of them particularly like Phillips or thought he was that good of a player, they all stayed just because they loved baseball.

"Now let's try it again!" Phillips ordered.

The pitcher threw the ball, the batter made contact, but the outfielders fumbled and the runner got a homerun.

"Imbeciles!" Phillips seethed.

"Come on Phillips," one brave boy spoke up. "We're tired! We've been practicing the same play all day! Can't we call it a day?"

"Fine!" Phillips barked. "But don't be blaming me when we lose to the morons!"

Actually, they would do just that, but they all just nodded in their eagerness to get home.

Phillips was the last one to leave the field. Still fuming, he threw a baseball as hard as he could against the dugout wall till he was the only one left on the field.

"Jerks." he muttered under his breath as he went to collect his stuff.

He had almost finished putting his bat in the bag when a deep voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey boy."

Phillips spun around, surprised at the sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"Who are you?" he asked, reaching for his bat.

"I'm," the man paused. "Joe Reynolds."

The name meant absolutely nothing to Phillips. He studied the man quickly. He was about 6 feet two with balding black hair and the beginning of a beard.

'He looks just like…' Phillips started to think when the man started to talk.

"Do you, by any chance, happen to know where Beauregard Evans is?"

Phillips instantly became aware, remembering the article he had read about his enemy's father escaping.

"What's your business with her?" he asked carefully.

"We're old," he paused again, "acquaintances. Do you know where I might find her?"

Phillips knew who the man in front of him was and, no matter how much he tortured Bo for being scared of him, he himself was frightened.

"The…" Phillips paused, wondering if he should tell this madman or not.

"Yes?" the man grinned.

The grin frightened Phillips even more. It wasn't a friendly grin. No, it was the grin of a madman who could do anything.

"The sandlot." Phillips squeaked as he backed up to the dugout wall, the bat all but forgotten.

"Tell me," the man said, "Has she got any close friends?"

"Benny Rodriguez." Phillips answered before thinking. "Why?"

The man ignored Phillips question.

"Much obliged." He grinned again before reaching out and ramming Phillips' head against the dugout wall.

The man's grin widened as he Phillips sank to the ground, out cold. Giving the boy a kick, the man turned around and walked off the field.

"I told you I'd be back, Beauregard."


	4. Chapter 4 A Nightmare Returns

_**I am on a role tonite!!! Two chapters up, and maybe more to follow tonite!!! :D Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but it's to much fun to write them. :P Hopefully there will be a few surprises in this chapter and the next. Now! On to the story!! **_

_CHAPTER 4 A Nightmare Returns_

Bo was playing left center, close to the bushes.

"Throw it to second, Bo!" Benny yelled as he hit the ball to her.

Bo tried to catch it, but it went past her into the bushes. Bo hurried into the bushes after the ball. In her haste to get to the ball she didn't see the hidden man till it was too late.

"Hello Beauregard." Charles Evans said quietly as he stood up beside his daughter.

Bo's heart missed a beat as she jumped backwards toward the fence separating the sandlot from Mr. Myrtles' house.

"D… Dad!" Bo stuttered. "Wha… What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back," Mr. Evans grinned evilly. "I promised and I always keep my promises."

Bo tried to move backwards, but was stopped by the fence.

"Get out of here." she ordered, summing up all the courage she could. "The police have been watching me ever since you escaped. Touch me and you'll be back in jail before you can spit."

"Nice try, girl." Evans sneered.

"Bo!" Benny's worried voice echoed into the bushes. "Bo!"

"What's takin' so long?" Ham shouted.

"One word," Evans growled, pulling a knife from his pocket, "And your friends all die."

Bo stared fearfully at the knife. Grinning in delight at her fear, Evans grabbed her and held her tight, with the knife precariously close to her throat.

"Please," Bo felt close to tears. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave them alone."

"Bo?" Benny's voice was closer. "Bo! Where are you?!"

"That must be Benny Rodriguez." Evans said as he walked forward, his daughter in front with the knife clearly visible.

'This can't be happening!' Bo thought desperately. 'Why is this nightmare back?'

They were clear of the bushes. She could see her friends as they stood in shock at the sight of their friend's Dad holding a knife to her throat. They all started to take a step closer, but a sharp bark from Evans stopped them.

"Come one step closer and she dies right here and now!"

To prove his point, he drew Bo closer to him and put the knife on her throat, drawing a little trickle of blood. The boys froze where they stood, none wanting to risk Bo's life.

"That's better." Evans relaxed a little. "Now, which one of you is Benny Rodriguez?"

"Don't listen to him!" Bo exclaimed. "He'll kill you!"

"Shut up!" Evans ordered.

In one swift move, he took the knife from her throat to her cheek and slashed. Blood slipped out of the gash. It wasn't serious, she could tell that, but it hurt really bad. A gasp of pain came from Bo.

"And that's just the start of what will happen if you don't do as I say!" Evans glared at each boy in turn. "Now which one of you is Rodriguez?"

"I am."

Benny stepped forward.

____________________At the Tigers' Field_______________________

The first thing Phillips was aware of as he slowly regained consciousness was the pain in his head. He gently put his hand on his head and moaned lowly. He drew his hand away and saw a little blood. Shaking his head slowly, Phillips struggled to stand.

'It had to have been Mr. Evans!' he thought as he stumbled out of the field. 'I have to tell the police!'

He might not like Bo and Benny; in fact he wouldn't mind punching both of them in the face. But there was a difference between causing temporary damage and causing permanent damage. And if Mr. Evans got hold of Bo and Benny, that was exactly what would he happen. Phillips knew that if Evans had his way, neither would be left alive for very long. And it was he, Mark Phillips, who had told the crazed man where to find them and who to get. He couldn't go the rest of his life on his conscious. No. He had to find help. With that thought, Phillips trudged his way to the police department.


	5. Chapter 5 A Dangerous Situation

_**Now things are starting to heat up!!!!!!! Hope you like it. :) **_

_CHAPTER 5 A Dangerous Situation_

"And that's just the start of what will happen if you don't do as I say!" Evans glared at each boy in turn. "Now which one of you is Rodriguez?"

"I am."

Benny stepped forward.

Everyone stared at Benny like he was crazy. Which he was. Stepping toward a crazy man out for blood was suicide, especially in this situation.

"Guess I was wrong, girl." Evans snarled. "Apparently some people care enough about you to risk their own life for you."

"Leave them be." Bo said shakily. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Darn right they do!" her father growled, pulling the knife closer. "Any one who interferes in my life have got to pay! And girl, you made the worst mistake of your life telling the police. But it'll be the last mistake you'll ever do."

When he said that, everyone knew what he planned to do. They all knew that if someone didn't do something soon, Bo would die. Bo realized that too. She had nothing left to lose.

"You may call it a mistake," she said quietly, "but I say it was the best decision of my life!"

"Why you!" Evans snarled.

He dropped the knife and held Bo at arms length, then punched her as hard as he could. Bo stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, dazed. Her father had gotten stronger during his year in prison. Her head spun as she someone helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Benny asked worriedly.

"As good as can be expected." she said painfully.

She put her hand to her throat. It brought away fresh blood. Same with her cheek. She could tell her face was going red and swelling around her eye. Then the situation grew worse. Her father pulled out a pistol.

______________________Police Department______________________

"Now are you sure it was Charles Evans, son?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm positive!" Phillips exclaimed. "I saw him a few times before he was taken away, and he looks exactly the same, except for the growing beard."

"If what you say is true," the sheriff said slowly.

"It is true!" Phillips interrupted. "I swear! I'm telling the truth!"

"In that case," the sheriff could see the urgency in the situation, "We had better get moving. You go home, son. Once the madman is behind bars again, I'll send someone to tell you."

"Thank you sir." Phillips relaxed some. "But you had better hurry! He could be at the sandlot by now!"

The sheriff pressed a button and talked into an intercom.

"All staff on duty! We have an escaped prisoner on the loose! Everyone to the sandlot immediately."

Phillips could hear all the scrambling about and even a few police cars speed away. He smiled slightly. He had done his part, now all he could do was go home, and wait.

_________________________Sandlot___________________________

Everyone stared in horror as Mr. Evans pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Benny and Bo. Benny pushed Bo behind him.

"That's only the beginning, sweetheart." he sneered sarcastically, "You and your boyfriend here are in for a lot more pain then just that one hit."

No one spoke, just stared at the deadly device in his hands. Then the silence was broken by the sound of police sirens drawing closer to the sandlot.

"All right," he said, waving the gun at Bo and Benny, "get moving! That way! Now!"

Not wanting to risk any of her friends getting hurt, Bo started to walk in the direction her father was pointing, but Benny took her hand and stopped her.

"The police are coming," he whispered, "if we can just stall him…"

"Some one might get shot." Bo replied. "I'm not taking the risk of any one dying because he's mad at me."

"Hurry up!" Evans barked. "Or else one of those boys over their might catch a stray bullet in the chest!"

Bo shook loose of Benny's hand and started moving in the direction her father pointed. She froze as she heard the gun cock.

"You too, boy." Evans ordered.

She spun around and saw her father aiming the cocked weapon at Benny.

"Leave him out of this!" Bo ordered, running closer to her father. She knew the risk, but she couldn't let Benny get hurt over her. "It's me you want! If you leave them out of this, I'll… I'll."

"You'll what?" He snarled, keeping the gun trained on Benny.

"I'll go with you, wherever you go." Bo said softly in defeat. "I won't tell the police anything, I won't try and escape. Just leave them out of this."

"You can't!" Timmy exclaimed.

"You can't!" Tommy repeated.

"He'll kill you!" Ham and Kenny shouted in unison.

"Bo." Benny said in shock.

"I wish I could believe you, girl." Mr. Evans said.

He swung his gun around and pointed it at his daughter. With only about twelve feet between them, he fired.


	6. Chapter 6 Not Good, Not Good at All

_**Here's the next chapter!! As I was writing this, I was listening to te song "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert. I couldn't help but think it would be apprpriate for this story. :) **_

_CHAPTER 6 Not Good, Not Good At All _

He swung his gun around and pointed it at his daughter. With only about twelve feet between them, he fired.

Everyone screamed as Bo fell down. But before anyone could make a move toward her, Evans had swung the gun back at them.

"Who's next?" he asked calmly.

No one answered, their eyes fixed on Bo. To their surprise, she sat up painfully, clutching at her bleeding leg.

"Looks like my aim was off," Evans said. "Next time I won't miss."

Bo attempted to stand, but fell to the ground in pain. Benny couldn't stand it. Ignoring the danger, he ran to Bo's side.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It passed clean through," Bo said, gritting her teeth. "I think."

"Isn't that cute?" Evans said sarcastically. "Makes me want to puke!"

Benny ignored him and slipped the jersey he wore over his T-shirt off.

"Here," he said, "Let me tie this around it so you don't bleed to death."

Bo nodded and Benny quickly tied the jersey around the bullet whole in her calf. It wasn't very thick, and blood started seeping through almost immediately. It would only get worse if she had to stand, Benny knew.

"Put pressure on it." Benny suggested. "Mom said to stop bleeding you need to apply pressure."

Bo nodded and did as he suggested.

'She looks so weak.' Benny thought. 'How can she be the same person as the girl who punched Phillips?'

The police sirens were drawing closer.

'Just a little longer," Benny thought, "and we'll be saved!'

But his hopes were dashed at Evans' next words.

"All right you two, on your feet! We're getting out of here!"

"She can't walk on that leg!" Benny objected. "She'll bleed to death!"

"Get her on her feet," Evans replied, cocking and aiming the gun at Bo's head, "Or I'll kill her right now."

"I can walk." Bo replied. "Help me, Benny."

'If I die,' she thought as Benny helped her to her feet. 'Then he won't waste time killing everyone in sight.'

She was unsteady on her feet and would have fallen had Benny not helped her stay on her feet.

"Get moving!" Evans ordered. "And you boys!" He spun the pistol around toward the guys, who stood in shock and fear. "You stay right where you are, or one of these bullets might find your worthless body!"

Doing as they were told, Bo and Benny started moving slowly toward the sandlot's exit while their friends stood in place, fear for their friends in their eyes.

'Get help!' Bo mouthed to them.

She vaguely saw Kenny nod in understanding, before she became nauseas. Benny had wrapped her arm around her so that he half-carried her as she struggled to walk. As they walked onto the street, Evans fired a shot behind him into the sandlot. Bo and Benny started to spin as they heard the other guys scream and scatter.

"We're fine!" Ham yelled.

"You won't be if you don't shut up, boy!" Evans snarled. "Now move!"

Just then, three police cars screeched to a stop in front of Evans and his captives, blocking off their escape. The cops jumped out, their hands clawing at the pistols on their sides. In one solid movement, Evans moved the gun to the side of Benny's head and pulled the knife, which he had picked up without anyone noticing, out of his pocket and stuck it next to Bo's throat.

"Take one step closer," Evans threatened, "And they die!"

"Let them go, Evans." the sheriff ordered, his gun aimed steadily at Evan's head.

"I promise you," Evans said slowly, letting his words sink in, "You take one step closer and the boy gets a bullet in his head and my darling daughter here," he moved the knife quickly, drawing a trickle of blood from her already bleeding neck, "gets a knife in the throat. Ever seen how long it takes to die like that? Takes minutes. Pain-filled minutes."

"Let them go!" the sheriff repeated, his gun wavering slightly.

"You listen to me!" Evans roared, "If you don't put those guns down and back away I will kill them right here, right now!"

Silence. No one spoke, no one moved. All feared for the lives of the two held hostage by this madman.

"Do it now!" Evans yelled.

"Do as he says!" the sheriff ordered his men, setting his gun on the ground and backing away.

The others followed his example.

"Good." Evans nodded in amusement.

He moved to the closest cop car and forced Bo and Benny into the back, before climbing into the driver's seat and locking the doors.

"See ya boys!" he yelled out the window as he revved the engine and sped down the deserted road.


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble, And Lots of It

_**:)**_

_CHAPTER 7 Trouble, and Lots of It_

From inside the sandlot, the guys stood next to the fence and listened to everything going on.

"Can anyone see?" Squints asked in a loud whisper.

"Yeah-yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed, "I can't! Can you, Kenny?"

"Shh!" Kenny hissed as he looked out a small whole in the fence. As the car sped away, Kenny started for the exit. "They're gone! He got them!"

The team, three members short, ran out of the sandlot, straight into the police.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" the sheriff asked as he nearly avoided being run over by Ham.

"He's got our friends!" Ham exclaimed. "We have to help them!"

"Now you listen here, son." The sheriff said, "All of you, you can't go running after an escaped prisoner! Leave that up to us!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Timmy asked.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy repeated.

"We have to give them a while," the sheriff replied, "If we don't, he might kill your friends."

"If you don't go after him now," Kenny tried to calm down, "then they are as good as dead! That man has blood on his mind and he won't stop until Bo and Benny are dead!"

"We're waiting," the sheriff replied gruffly, "I know it's a considerable risk, but if we go racing after them, he might just shoot them and be done with it. By waiting they at least have a chance."

"If the do survive," Kenny argued, "they'll be maimed for life!"

"Yeah-yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed, "He's mad!"

"You boys go home," the sheriff ordered, "we'll handle this."

The boys just stood their until the remaining cars were gone.

"That's just great!" Ham exploded. "Go on back to your comfy offices while Bo and Benny are killed!"

"Ham!" Kenny snapped, "Yelling at them won't get us no where."

"Then what do we do?" Squints asked.

"We got after them!" Kenny replied.

"But the police." Timmy started.

"The police will be to busy waiting," Kenny said before Tommy could repeat his brother. "It's up to us to save Bo and Benny!"

"Everyone go get your bikes!" Ham said eagerly, "We'll go immediately!"

"But what do we tell our parents?" Timmy asked.

"Tell our parents." Tommy repeated.

"Tell them," Kenny paused as he thought, "Tell them you're just going for a ride around town. They'll believe that."

"Meet here in ten minutes!" Ham shouted impatiently.

The boys hurried and in ten minutes were on their way to save their friends.

_______________________Police Car___________________________

Benny and Bo were stuck. Evans didn't have his gun on them anymore; he didn't have to, the bullet proof glass and wire kept them away from him. But they were no less stuck.

"How's your leg?" Benny asked.

"Hurts really bad," Bo replied, "but the bleeding's slowed down some."

Benny's jersey was all but soaked by then, but it was better then nothing. Bo glanced around at the floor. She bent down and picked something up.

"Clumsy policemen," she whispered.

"What is it?" Benny asked.

She opened her hand and showed him what most people would have considered irrelevant. But in their situation, that nail filer could be the difference between death and life.

"Hide it," she said, pushing it into his hands. "He'll search me more than you."

Benny nodded and stuffed it in the bottom of his shoe.

"Where are we going?" Benny asked, looking out the window.

"He won't go far from town," Bo said, "He'll want the police to find us, or whatever's left of us."

"Why would he do that?" Benny asked nervously.

"He's crazy, Benny." Bo whispered. "He wants blood, our blood."

"Very positive aren't you?" Benny tried to joke.

Bo grinned slightly, then turned serious again.

"How long till the police come?" Benny asked.

Bo shrugged.

"Could be days. They might figure that if they don't follow he might not harm us. Or they might be following right now."

"Which do you think they'll do?" Benny asked, scared of what he suspected the answer to be.

"I would guess the former." Bo replied. "It's up to use to escape without their help."

"He'll kill us." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not going to lie." Bo met Benny's eyes. "If help doesn't come soon, we won't live for very long."


	8. Chapter 8 Tortured

_**I'm going to try and keep the story from being too violent, but be warned. It will be a little violent. Hope you like the story. :)**_

_CHAPTER 8 Tortured_

"How long are we going to go before we turn back?" Ham wheezed.

The group had been riding for hours and the sun was slowly starting to set.

"Yeah-yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "I want to find them, but if we don't get back they'll expect we're dead!"

"And if we don't find Bo and Benny, "Squints argued, "They'll be the dead ones!"

"I'm getting tired." Timmy announced.

"T…Tired." Tommy repeated heavily.

"We'll take a break." Kenny decided.

Eagerly, they pulled their bikes to the side of the road and sat down.

"We can't go on, Kenny." Ham said after a few minutes. "They could be in Alaska by now!"

"I don't think they're far away." Kenny replied.

"What makes you think that?" Squints asked.

"Two things," Kenny replied. "One, the man is crazy and will want the police to find Bo and Benny." Although he didn't say it, everyone secretly added 'or what's left of them.' "And two, the police car they stole is right over there."

They turned to where Kenny was pointing and, sure enough, there was the police car. It had been driven off the road and had crashed right into a tree.

"They could be in there!" Yeah-Yeah exclaimed, jumping up and running to the car.

"Bo's father wouldn't have kept them in the car," Kenny yelled as everyone jumped up, "he wants revenge and blood to much!"

But he still ran down with the rest of them. They were all relieved to find out that Kenny was right; however they did find something that scared them all. In the back of the car, on the floor, was a bloody jersey. They had seen it many times. It was Benny's jersey, the one he had tied around Bo's wounded leg.

Hands shaking, Kenny reached out and picked the jersey up. They all jumped as a piece of paper fluttered to the seat. Kenny handed the jersey to Ham, who looked about to puke as he held it between two fingers, and slowly unfolded the note. There was only three words as Kenny read them aloud, everyone turned pale.

"They die slowly."

What unsettled them the most was that the words were written in blood.

_______________________Bo and Benny________________________

Bo's leg had been bleeding badly ever since her father had torn Benny's jersey off her leg and used her blood to write a short note, which he left, along with the jersey, back at the wrecked car. With his gun in hand, Evans had forced Bo and Benny to walk about a mile to an old deserted farmhouse.

Bo's leg had almost given out on her multiple times on the way, but she persisted and made it all the way to the house, with Benny's help. The farm house was old and crumbling in on itself. One wall looked as if it would fall down at any minute. The ceiling had given in and fallen to the dirt floor inside. The door was barely on its hinges and the windows had no glass or shutters. Cobwebs were everywhere. Weeds had grown up and overrun the yard and up to the house. All in all, the house looked like it had come straight out of a horror movie.

Evans prodded them inside the decaying house. The inside was no better then the outside. Mold was everywhere and parts of the walls and ceiling littered the ground.

"Up against that wall." Evans ordered, motioning to the only wall that was still reasonably in tact.

Bo and Benny stumbled to the wall, trying to avoid the debris and whatever hid in the cracks between the pieces. They saw an old, half deteriorated snake skin halfway hidden under a shingle from the roof. Bo and Benny scanned the debris briefly, searching for any sign of the live snake.

"Bet you never expected to see me again, huh Beauregard?" Evans uncocked the gun and put it his back pocket.

Bo didn't reply.

"I warned you," Evans stepped closer, "I warned you every day that if you ever had friends or ran to the law that I would kill you and all those close to you."

Bo's heart raced as her father drew closer. She still had her arm around Benny's shoulders. Getting her balance, she withdrew her arm and prepared to fight if her father got anywhere near them. Benny felt her remove her arm and he made sure she wasn't going to fall before preparing to fight as well.

"I warned you," Evans kept moving closer, "but you didn't listen. And know you're going to pay for it."

His hand struck out quickly and grabbed Benny's collar. Surprised, Benny stumbled and went crashing to the ground. Before he could catch his breath, Evans had hauled him up and punched him in the stomach. Benny doubled over and Evans kicked his legs out for under him. As he lay on the ground, Evans quickly kicked him in the ribs two times.

"Stop!" Bo cried, hobbling as fast as she could to her father.

She grabbed his hands as he reached down to haul Benny up. Evans paused in his outbreak and looked at the tears in his daughter's eyes. A flicker of an emotion, an emotion Bo had never seen before, flashed in his eyes, but was quickly replaced by one of rage. He freed his hands and punched her in the face. Crying out, Bo fell to the ground beside Benny. Her father picked her completely off the ground and threw her into the wall. She hit halfway between the floor and ceiling and crashed onto a pile of shingles.

"This is only the beginning." Evans said, kicking Benny once more. "We have awhile longer together."

He turned around and walked outside, leaving Bo and Benny on the floor in pain.


	9. Chapter 9 The Snake and the Farmhouse

_**Hope you're enjoying the story. Just a few more chapters and it'll be done!!!! :)**_

_CHAPTER 9 The Snake and the Farmhouse_

There were only three words. As Kenny read them aloud, everyone turned pale.

"They die slowly."

What unsettled them the most was that the words were written in blood.

No one spoke. Everyone knew that the letter was referring to Bo and Benny. There was no fooling themselves into thinking that their friends wouldn't be killed anymore.

"We have to find them!" Squints exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "They're in serious trouble!"

"But where are they?" Timmy asked.

"Are they?" Tommy repeated.

"Think!" Kenny ordered, "What is there close by that he could take them?"

"The old farmhouse!" Ham shouted.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The old farmhouse." Ham replied, "It's about a mile from here. It's real old and falling down on itself. They have to be there! There's no where else they could be!"

"Do you know the way, Ham?" Kenny asked.

"I think so." Ham replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Squints exclaimed, grabbing his bike. "Let's go!"

The all got there bikes and were quickly heading down the road toward the old abandoned farmhouse.

________________________Farmhouse_________________________

After the first beating, Bo and Benny knew that they wouldn't survive if help didn't come soon. Both had multiple bruises. Benny had twisted his ankle when Evans had thrown him to the ground. Bo knew her arm was broken, the pain was strong enough. And her father wasn't through yet. He had already beaten them both three times, and each time he would leave the house and come back about twenty minutes later for another beating.

"We have to get out of here," Bo said through clenched teeth. "Now."

"But how?" Benny asked. "Face it, Bo; we're too weak to go far. And your father is probably just a few feet from the door. We wouldn't get five feet."

Bo grudgingly agreed.

"Fifteen minutes." Bo estimated.

They had five minutes left before Evans came back. Bo looked at the door, counting down the minutes.

"Bo." Benny's voice was a whisper. "Bo."

"What?" she looked over at him.

Benny's eyes were wide as he stared at a spot on the floor. Bo looked to see what he was staring at. She froze as she saw the rattlesnake, halfway hidden under a shingle.


	10. Chapter 10 Unforeseen Events

_**One little note. I am not a rattlesnake expert, and I am not completly sure if cicumstances would have worked out just like they did in my story if this was real, but it was actually hard for me to find the right information. Any ways, I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

_CHAPTER 10 Unforeseen Events_

"Over there!" Ham exclaimed.

The farmhouse was in the middle of an open field a little ways from the road.

"Get down!" Kenny ordered. "We don't want him to see us!"

They all dropped the bikes and crouched down.

"How do we get over there?" Squints asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yeah-Yeah added. It's wide open! We'll be seen for sure!"

"We have to risk it!" Timmy replied.

"Have to risk it." Tommy repeated.

Kenny bit his lip as he thought.

"Stay low to the ground," Kenny said, "and run as fast as possible."

"What do we do when we get there?" Ham asked. "He has a gun, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah! And a knife!" Yeah-Yeah reminded.

"We'll figure that out when we get there." Kenny replied.

With that, they all started running toward the house. They all froze as a gunshot rang in the thin air. Looking at each other, they straightened up and ran as fast as they could toward the abandoned house.

_______________________At the Wrecked Car____________________

"They die slowly." The sheriff read the note aloud. "It's written in blood."

"We shouldn't have waited!" one of the deputies exclaimed. "He obviously planned to kill them from the beginning!"

"Seems that way." the sheriff replied. He tightened the paper in his hand as he thought of his foolish mistake.

"Where could he have taken them?" another deputy asked.

"The old farmhouse." the sheriff answered. "There's no where else around here he could have taken them."

"Then lets go!" the first deputy shouted.

The sheriff nodded and they jumped into the cars. Without the sirens or lights on, they drove fast down the road toward the old abandoned farmhouse.

_____________________In the Farmhouse________________________

Bo and Benny sat absolutely still as they watched the snake. The sun had all but set and the dim light was barely enough for them to see the snake's tongue flick in and out.

"Rattler." Benny whispered.

"What do we do?" Bo asked.

"Nothing." Benny replied. "Stay absolutely still."

They sat like that until five minutes passed and they heard Evans returning. Out of the corner of there eyes, they saw that he carried a lantern. As he stepped in the door, he placed the lantern on a hook.

"Ready for another round?" he chuckled. Noticing their expressions he asked. "What's wrong? Too chicken to take your punishments?"

He stepped forward; he was almost on top of the snake.

'What has he ever done to me but hurt me?' Bo argued in her head as she watched her father walk slowly toward the hidden snake.

'He's still your father,' a voice in her head argued, 'And a human being. No one deserves to step unawares on a snake, no matter how evil.'

"Snake." Bo said quietly.

Benny looked over at her as if she were crazy.

"What was that?" Evans took another step. "Snake? Are you trying to frighten me, girl?" He held his hands up in mock fright. "Oh no! A snake! Whatever am I to do?"

He laughed as he stepped onto the shingle hiding the snake. In the blink of an eye, the rattlesnake struck out and bit Evans on the leg. Evans screamed in pain as he pulled the gun from his back pocket. He pulled the trigger and the snake's head flew from its body. Evans fired again as the body twitched and then was still. The disconnected head landed next to Evans and, in death, lashed out and bit Evans' leg once more. Evans screamed and pulled the trigger again. This time, the head was blown into a million pieces.

Evans started jumping and fell as the venom spread. His leg was already swollen severely. Bo and Benny struggled to stand as the crazed man turned his gun on them.

"I may be dying." His face was paling and his hand shook as the venom slowly killed him. "But you're going with me!"

Bo and Benny stiffened as the hammer was pulled back and the finger started to tighen on the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11 Rescued

_**Only one more chapter after this!!!! :)**_

_CHAPTER 11 Rescued_

They all froze as a gunshot rang in the thin air. Looking at each other, they straightened up and ran as fast as they could toward the abandoned house.

Two more shots rang out and the boys heard a man scream in pain as they reached the house. Kenny reached the window first and peaked in. Evans was on the floor, pointing the gun at Bo and Benny who were leaning heavily on the wall and each other. The gun was cocked as Kenny watched. Taking a risk, he stepped in full view of the window. He breathed a sigh of relief as Bo's eyes flickered to meet his.

"Stall him." he mouthed.

Bo nodded slightly in understanding.

"You won't die." she broke the silence.

Kenny hurried away from the window and toward the rest of the guys. They had a rescue to plan.

___________________________Inside__________________________

Bo looked toward the window just in time to see Kenny. Her heart pounded as she saw him mouth "Stall him". She nodded slightly in reply. Their rescue was here.

"You won't die." she broke the silence as Kenny disappeared from the window. "Not if you get medical attention fast."

"Liar." Evans snarled, but he didn't pull the trigger.

"It's true!" Benny caught on. He had seen Kenny too. "A rattlers bite can take a few hours to kill. You're strong and healthy; if you get medical attention fast you'll survive."

Evans thought about it for a minute before deciding. Slowly, painfully, he pulled himself to his feet. He had his back to the door.

"Thank you for the information." he smiled evilly. "To bad you won't be there to help find the medical attention."

He pulled the trigger. Bo and Benny reacted immediately; they each separated and fell to the floor. Bo wasn't fast enough, however, and the bullet barely clipped her head. She was gone before she hit the ground.

* * *

"What do we do?" Ham asked as Kenny filled them in on the situation inside.

"I say we run in there and over power him!" Squints suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "We have surprise on our side! And he's weak!"

No one could come up with a better plan.

"All right," Kenny agreed. "Ham, me and you'll run in there first and get the gun. The rest of you follow us and pin him to the ground. Timmy, you find the knife and make sure it's far away from him."

They all nodded in agreement and got ready to go. They were at the door when the shot was fired.

"Go!" Kenny yelled as he ran inside.

It was over in a matter of seconds. They all tackled Evans. The gun was thrown to the other side of the room and Timmy quickly found the knife and threw it out the window.

"Bo!" Benny exclaimed as the others held onto Evans who was growing weaker by the second.

They all looked over in horror at Bo who lay on the ground. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't moving.

"Is she…" Kenny couldn't finish.

Benny shook his head as he felt her throat for a pulse.

"She's alive," he said relieved. "Just knocked out."

Evans passed out suddenly and they all piled off of him.

"Look!" Squints shouted, pointing out the window. "It's the police!"

Sure enough, police cars were speeding through the field and pulled to a stop in front of the farmhouse. The policemen jumped out and ran inside. They stared in surprise at the boys.

"What happened?" the sheriff recovered first.

"Fill you in later, Sheriff." Benny said. "He's been bit twice by a rattlesnake." He motioned to Evans who lay on the ground.

The sheriff nodded and two deputies ran over and hauled the unconscious man to his feet and took him outside and into a police car.

"What happened to her?" the sheriff asked looking at Bo.

Benny didn't reply. Giving in to his own wounds, he fell beside Bo, unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Ending

_**So here's the last chapter!! I hope you've enjoyed my story. :) Thank you to .Me. NJ for your reviews. :) You rock!!! :D Now, on to the last chapter. **_

_**Also, thank you to Azula Felinae for pointing out the mistake I made in this chapter. I forgot to mention the leg wound Bo recieved when they where first captured at the sandlot. So I came back and added it in. Thank you. :) **_

_CHAPTER 12 Happy Ending_

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. Bo and Benny were placed in one car along with a few of the boys. Evans was placed in another with the police men, and the rest of the boys piled into the last cars.

At the hospital, they learned that Bo's arm was broken and that the bullet had just grazed her head. Although it would hurt for awhile, and would need to be wrapped up for a few weeks, she would be all right. The same was with her leg wound, although she had spilled a lot of blood and would be weak for weeks. Other then the many bruises, Benny's only real injury was the twisted ankle, which would heal in a few weeks. Evans was treated for the snake bite and, although it was a close call, he survived and was sent to a maximum security jail, this time to stay.

Bo and Benny were released the next day. They were questioned by the police; at least, they were until Mrs. Spice threatened to beat them with a bat if they didn't leave the two alone to heal. In a few weeks, everything was back to normal. When Smalls got back from his ski trip, he was filled in on what had happened. He hadn't believed it, until he saw Bo's broken arm and wrapped up head.

Although her arm was still in a cast, Bo went to the sandlot every day, but she could only watch. Benny wasn't able to run very much, he still had a limp from the twisted ankle. That didn't stop him from playing, and it didn't stop Phillips and the Tigers from going to the sandlot one day.

"What do you want Phillips?" Ham snapped.

"Shut up, Pork chop!" Phillips replied, "We just came to see how Rodriguez and Evans are."

The sandlot gang was surprised. Bo stepped forward.

"They told us you went to the police," she said. "Thank you. If you hadn't, things could have turned out worse then they did."

She held her hand out. Phillips stared at it, before shaking her hand. He nodded before turning around.

"We'll be back." he called over his shoulder.

They still weren't friends, but that one act of kindness had ended the fist fights at least. As the last Tiger peddled off the field, the sandlot gang got back to what they did best: playing baseball. Everything was back to normal, and that was how it was going to stay for years and years to come.


End file.
